xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission T2a: Refueling Ambush
X-Wing Miniatures Mission T2a: Refueling Ambush is the second mission of the campaign The Point of No Return, and is from the Tantive IV Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Shaken by the unexpected encounter with the TIE patrol, the CR90 stops to refuel at a nearby station sympathetic to the Alliance. Before it can completely refuel, the battered remnants of the TIE patrol scream back into view - and they've brought company! With a refueling container still attached, the corvette fires up as the station's guards move to intercept. Mission Setup Rebel: CR90, 75 squad points; the Rebel player cannot field any unique Ship or Upgrade cards. Imperial: Soontir Fel with Push The Limit, 3 Black Squadron Pilots, 75 squad points; the Imperial player cannot field more than one large ship. The play area is 3' by 5'. The Rebel player places the CR90 within Range 2 of the Rebel edge. He must place the CR90 such that it is parallel with the Rebel edge and approximately equidistant from both neutral edges. Then, he places the class-E cargo container in the play area so that the entire flat edge of the container is flush with the edge of the aft section's base that is nearest to the Imperial edge. Then, the Rebel player places four tracking tokens on the CR90's aft Ship card. The Imperial player places three Black Squadron Pilots at Range 1 of the Imperial edge. He must place these Black Squadron Pilots beyond Range 1 of each other. Then, he deals one facedown Damage card to each of these ships. Then, he places his remaining ships within Range 1 of the neutral edge nearest to the CR90's fore section. Then the Rebel player places his ships within Range 1-3 of the CR90 and beyond Range 3 of the damaged Black Squadorn Pilots. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules * Running on Fumes: When the CR90 gains energy during its "Gain Energy" step, reduce the amount of energy it gains by one for each tracking token on the CR90's aft Ship card. * Docking: At the start of the first round, the CR90 is DOCKED. At the start of the Activation phase, while docked, the Rebel player removes one tracking token from the CR90's aft Ship card. After removing a tracking token, the Rebel player chooses either to keep the CR90 docked or to DETACH. If the CR90 remains docked, it activates as normal but does not execute a maneuver. If you either choose to detach, or the container is destroyed, the CR90 is no longer docked and activate as normal during each following Activation phase. * Class-E Cargo Container: The class-E cargo container is not an obstacle and can be attacked, target-locked, damaged, and destroyed as if it was a ship. It has an agility value of "2" and a hull value of "3". For each damage or critical damage the container suffers, place one damage token on it. When there are three or more damage tokens on the container, it is destroyed, and the Imperial player rolls four attack dice; all ships at Range 1 of the container suffer all damage (Hit) and critical damage (Critical Hit) rolled. Then, remove the container from the play area along with its damage tokens. Mission Objectives * Rebel Victory: The CR90 flees off the Imperial edge of the play area. Alternatively, destroy all Imperial ships. * Imperial Victory: One section of the CR90 is crippled. Category:Missions